Replica Assassin
Replica Assassins are rarely encountered stealth soldiers created by Armacham Technology Corporation as part of the Icarus Project before it was shut down. They are the first variant of Replicas. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Being specially bio-engineered Replicas, Replica Assassins possess amazing speed and agility. They are also equipped with cloaking devices that allow them to become nearly invisible, resulting in a visual effect that resembles a distortion of air that fills their shape. Assassins can attach themselves to walls, and give away their presence by a sound similar to rubber stretching, which may be the adhesion device holding them to the wall, along with an electrical sound emitted as the cloaking switches on and off. While they are extremely fast, they rely on physical melee attacks rather than weapons, due to the fact that their stealth technology only cloaks itself and anything inside of it, and items such as grenades or firearms would not be concealed. They fight with hit-and-run tactics, striking first then retreating into other rooms, onto walls or ceilings, or to higher ground. They do not speak, but produce a faint, high-pitched electrical sound when killed, along with harmless bursts of electricity. The Point Man first encounters Assassins in the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, although they don't attack him. The player can see the electricity produced when they go in and out of invisibility mode at several points, however the player cannot get close enough in time to investigate. One is also sighted as a shadowy figure leaping from a ledge into the water in an underground chamber. This one is possible, but not necessary, to kill. Vivendi Timeline Replica Assassins are encountered in ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, albeit rarely. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Replica Assassins also appear in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, where they are able to use a special attack to stun enemies. As mentioned in the Icarus Project, their bones have been replaced, which can be seen if the player burns their flesh away with the plasma rifle. The cloaking device used by them seems to alter light far differently, and not nearly as effectively as in F.E.A.R., occasionally spurting out in blooms of color. The first Assassin sneaks up on Terry Halford (aka Snake Fist) and quickly decapitates him. Since the new Assassins have an electric attack, it is not known whether these are a different variant of Assassins from the first game, although it is more likely to be an upgraded design. A total of 24 Assassins are fought in the game; 5 from Snake Fist, 7 from Harold Keegan, and 12 from Approach. Note: This count includes some that might run away, which will never be see again if they aren't killed right away. There are 2 from Approach that will usually run away and vanish if they aren't killed fast enough; the first and last ones out of the 12 in that level. ''F.E.A.R. 3 While Replica Assassins are not featured in the game, it appears that Scavengers replace them in technical terms, as the monstrosities possess agility and strength comparable to that of Assassins. It is most likely that all the Assassins have been killed or decided to flee Fairport, as they were never under anyone's control except for their own vengeance, as stated in the Armacham Field Guide. Strategy and Tips *As Assassins are extremely agile and very easily missed, a good strategy is to use shotguns. Not possessing any ranged weapons means that they will have to reach the player in order to inflict damage, and the nature of the shotgun plays very well into this. *Another good tactic is to simply perform melee attacks, preferrably the slide kick, due to its relative accuracy. *In ''F.E.A.R. 2, the player can use the Shark FL-3 Laser against them to good effect. *An electrical sound will give away the presence of Assassins. *Slow-Mo can be a very effective tactic. *Assassins rarely fight alone, the player should always be on the lookout for more when one is spotted. Trivia *Assassins rarely appear in the presence of other Replicas. *Their design and ability to turn invisible resembles the Shredder's foot-tech ninjas in the 2003 anime, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. es:Asesinos Replica Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:Extraction Point enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Enemies Category:Replica Soldiers